


SNOOPING DOES NOT USUALLY INVOLVE EXPLOSIONS

by experiment



Category: Naruto
Genre: in a ninja village, tags to be added later probably, this is gonna be a mess, tiny detectives - Freeform, tiny!Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experiment/pseuds/experiment
Summary: naruto and comrade-fox kurama would like to disagree, please and thank you.





	1. introductions

“Huh,” Naruto says when he wakes up. There’s a curled up bit of red fluff by his side that has spontaneously manifested sometime in the night. Kurama(Naruto doesn’t know how he knows the name; he just does) cracks open his eyes and hisses as he proceeds to curl up tighter and fall asleep.

And that’s how Naruto meets Kurama, at four years hold. The village populace and guards are appropriately alarmed.

(There are conversations outside Naruto’s window at 2 AM that go something like this:   
“OH MY GOD THAT’S THE FOX.”  
“It seems to enjoy long naps in the sun.”  
“OH MY GOD-”  
The other ANBU, who has just had a twelve hour shift involving GLITTER and MYSTERIOUSLY APPEARING FOXES slaps a hand over the other’s mouth and threatens, “I swear to god,” and jumps away to go shower, or take a seven month long S-ranked mission, or whatever people do to unwind from Naruto and Kurama guard duty.   
The other ANBU makes a sound that sounds strangely like a whimper.)

\----

Naruto beams out at the class. “-an’ my names Naruto, and this is Kurama! My pet-”

Kurama raises one of his paws from his place around Naruto’s neck. Unsheathed claws glint menacingly near his eye. Naruto breaks out into a nervous sweat.

“I- I mean my comrade! Yeah, my comrade-fox, Kurama!”

“Acceptable,” grumbles Kurama. The claws unshink, and the paw goes down. Naruto beams at the class and sits down. Iruka is noticeably pale. 

“Hey, hey, you aren’t looking to good sensei! Are you ok?”


	2. THE CASE OF THE BAKER'S NECKLACE: PART 1

The sobbing hits Naruto’s ears first as he and Kurama wind their way through the various back alleys that make up their route around the city. Naruto follows it, curious, and stops when he realizes that it comes from the main street. Naruto looks at Kurama. Kurama shakes his head. Naruto cheerfully steps out into the street anyway.

 

“Oh, goddammit,” Kurama mutters.

 

The tears appear to be coming from a middle-aged ish women sitting on one of the stall chairs. She’s surrounded by a crowd of people, and she stops crying long enough to say “My- my mother’s necklace, it’s the only thing I have left of her. And now it’s gone! I-I had it on as I went to work, and now-” she touches the hollow of her throat, and breaks down again. She puts her head in her hands.

 

Naruto glances at Kurama.

 

“Oh, goddammit,” Kurama says.

 

\----

 

Naruto grimaces. The pickpocket they followed had led them right back to a big storage building, and there was a lot of people in there. He had no idea how the ninja in the village hadn’t noticed this- even the weird mask ninja that he didn’t really think were real ninja- maybe ninja in training?- he played glitter with should have seen this...

 

\---

 

Kurama growled and nosed at the back of his shins. “No time, channel that fuzzy stuff as you call it into your hands and feet and let’s move.” 

 

Naruto stares at the wall with trepidation, and then back to where the shouts were getting louder, and- “Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

Naruto tries to put the warm stuff in his hands, and touches the wall as Kurama directs him to. The wall explodes. Kurama curses and jumps onto Naruto’s shoulders.

 

“Idiot human! Run!”

 

The shouts grow closer. Kurama, snug in his position of not having to exert himself, yells into his ear “Just go already!”

 

Naruto runs.

 

“WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS” Naruto screams as he runs away from the angry, paint covered ninja and pickpockets with knives. Very, very sharp knives. Somehow, he’s getting a feeling of deja-vu from somewhere.

 

“Run faster, stupid human!” Kurama hisses in his ear. His eyes are slightly crazed.

 

“OH MY GOD I’M GONNA DIE.”  Shuriken whistle past Naruto’s ear as he jumps over a small child. The stolen- and now reclaimed- necklace glints in Naruto’s hands as he sprints. 


End file.
